


Reload Loud

by HaroThar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brothers, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Papyrus has a bad day, Sad Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroThar/pseuds/HaroThar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus is sad so Undyne shows up to help.</p><p>A very, very quick drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reload Loud

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to make my friend happy via skype and decided I liked it enough to post it.

Undyne shows up with blankets and many, many boxes of uncooked spaghetti one day. Sans knows why she's at the door. She's there to do for his brother what he cannot, because Sans is good for the quiet but someone needs to jumpstart Papyrus' loud. A minute, maybe less, later two figures with flowing blankets billowing like the king's cape are heading down the stairs, round the bend, into the kitchen. At first it's just Undyne, then murmurs of a quiet Papyrus.

Sans' grin doesn't move but his eyes smile when Papyrus exclaims over their first "successful" plate of spaghetti. Sans hopes they're not expecting him to eat any of their cooking, though.


End file.
